


Are you Offering to Take Me to the Stars?

by Loki_Anansi



Series: Stars Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, Food Trucks, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Power Stone (Marvel), Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Stephen and Tony wearing stud earrings? Its more likely than you think, Stephen wearing Sherlock's Purple Shirt of Sex, Tony Stark Feels, Tony in his MIT hoodie is adorable to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Anansi/pseuds/Loki_Anansi
Summary: Tony takes Stephen to a date to this cool ass Planetarium.Years down the line, Tony purposes to Stephen.And it really all began with a date and the line "Are you offering to take me to the stars?"Oh and Rhodey making sure Tony gets his head back on straight.





	Are you Offering to Take Me to the Stars?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this happy all throughout
> 
> But that obviously didn’t work.
> 
> SO, sorry about that.
> 
> Also this was inspired by one of my gcs on Twitter about wonder-boy Stephen Strange and this amazing place filled with planets and stars.

Stephen is heading out of lecture hall when a voice yells out at him. He doesn’t stop walking, only slowing down enough for Tony to catch up. Not a second later and a hand finds its way to his own. "Hey Steph! How was Issac's lecture? Still bland as ever?"

Stephen tries to hide his frustration, but Tony knows him enough _ (And isn't that a surprise? To think that the first person Stephen let in was Tony Stark.) _ to see how irritated he is. "Let me guess, was saying the same shit as last time but with even more ego than before." A sarcastic laugh finds its way out of Stephen, sending the students all around him scattering once they realized who the laughter came from. Tony found the entire thing fascinating, how Stephen can create such fear in a room full of people. ' _ Fascinating and hot' _was the thought that finally reminded Tony why he was here, other than to spend time with Stephen, of course.

Tony made a happy noise, catching Stephen's attention before he went into a rant, and fished out his newest phone. "Is that another one of your inventions? Is that model even going to the public?" "Of course not, but since you're being snarky about it, I'll make you one too." Stephen had half a mind to slap the phone out of Tony's hand but knew that would lead to another rant about Stephen "acting like a cat" and "go after me! Not my babies!!??" from Tony. He let it go with a sigh as he tugged Tony out of the way of a wall and towards the building's back exit. The sunlight made Tony squint but he made another happy noise in the back of his throat as he showed Stephen the image on the Stark Phone's screen. 

It was a fuzzy picture of a dark room, but the glowing planets and bright stars all over the place painted a clear picture: it was basically a planetarium, but a stylish one at that. A beautiful place for a first date in Stephen's mind. He looked up at Tony, not wanting to presume and make a fool of himself. Tony was looking at a group of smokers a little away from their position, some were waving back at Tony in recognition. Stephen could've stared at Tony in the sunlight for hours but he had to clear up the air. "Hey," Tony moved back to him, slipping his hand into Stephen's as if it was natural to hold each others hands. 

(_ The hope inside Stephen grew a little bit brighter with Tony's action) _

He cleared his throat before continuing, "Any reason why you're showing me this?" _ Any reason why you're showing me the perfect place for a first date between us? _

Tony rolled his eyes so much that it caused the sunglasses on his curls to fall back down to the bridge of his nose, Stephen pushed it back in place without a second thought. "Y'know, just thought it would be a great place for a date. And, I wanted your opinion before I did anything." '_ Please tell me I'm not fucking up our friendship with this. Please.' _A flash went through Stephen's face too fast for Tony to understand what it was, but it made the panic rise up in him. He talked over Stephen before he thought of it, almost crushing the hand he was holding.

"I-I thought that maybe, y'know, it would be a perfect place for a date. For you. And me, of course."

_ You are the stupidest and most awkward man alive Stark. Congratulations, you just lost your greatest chance! _

"Are you offering to take me to the stars?" Stephen's voice broke Tony out of his destructive thoughts and threw him back to the present into Stephen's smile. It was beautiful. The faint blush that covered his face made Tony feel like he could rule the world. Tony's breath came out in a shaky matter before he covered it up with a smirk. "And what if I am?"

"Then I would love to go with you." Tony lets the smirk turn into a small smile and responds before he made the silence worst.

"Great! That's amazing! I know you have a night class tonight and a paper due tomorrow, so what about this weekend? I can pick you up at your apartment."

Stephen worked out that schedule in his head before nodding in confirmation. He handed Tony back his phone and started directing Tony to the only class they had together: Astronomy.

2 hours later and Wong is scared out of his mind when Stephen burst through the front door shrieking about having a date with Tony and nothing to wear. After smacking him over the head and scolding him about the scare, Wong helps Stephen out with his outfit. '_ Finally the two idiots are getting together.' _The thought goes through Wong's mind before he's pulled into Stephen's closet.

At the same time Rhodey was almost knocked out by Tony jumping him after walking out of his last class of the day. He was barely able to catch Tony before the stream of words burst out of him. Rhodey was able to catch "Stephen", "He said YES", "A DATE Rhodes, a DATE!!" and "What the fuck am I gonna wear!??!" before he got the gist of things. Rhodey let out an excited scream that he'll later deny was high pitched as he wrapped his arms around Tony and started to jump from how happy he was.

**Friday Night**

Stephen is pacing a path through the carpet as Wong stares him down by the couch. Five minutes until Tony is meant to be there and Stephen is freaking out. 

_ What if I say something stupid and he becomes disgusted at me? What if we fight and both say something that ruins us? What if he doesn't like how I look? WhatifWhatIfWhatif... _

"Hey Strange, do me a favor and sit your ass down before you burn a hole into the carpet." Stephen goes to snap at Wong but a glare aimed back at him stops him in his tracks. He sits back down on the couch with a pout before seeing what his roommate was doing. Textbooks ranging from Eastern mythology to the magic of the world find its place around Wong. In his hands is a weathered book titled: "Secrets of the Himalayas". Wong notices the questioning stares and sighs before answering, at the very least this will keep him distracted was the reason in Wong's mind. 

"Before you ask, it's for a personal project of mine. I know you think that magic is just nonsense, but in reality, isn't it just science that hasn’t been discovered? I want to see for myself, if this idea that has permeated through the history of humankind is actually just a myth or not." 

There's a moment of silence, as Stephen lets the words linger in his mind, and Wong gears up to continue talking about this passion but a knock at the door leaves the topic of magic behind as Stephen flies through the room in order to answer the door.

(_ Stephen promises Wong that they'll continue the discussion after his date with Tony. He leaves with his hand holding Tony's and a heart full of jitters and bright with hope. Wong looks at them and knows in his heart that they will not start this conversation back up for a long time. He collects his books and puts them away in a place that Stephen will never find. He goes back to the living room and turns on the tv to his favorite tv show. _

_ Later- after graduation and Stephen is busy with Tony and his medical career, he would look back and wistfully think about Wong, his best friend, and wish that he never let them become distant. Much later, after a surprise appearance at his wedding and words of a blissful future, Stephen hopes that Wong found what he was looking for. After a car crash and his world falling apart, Stephen will look into the eyes of his distant best friend and finally realize the truth: That this was the only path his life was heading, and that magic was always a part of it) _

**On the Other Side of the Door**

Tony gets off the elevator and walks down the hall to Stephen's apartment, his hands are shaking so he stuffs them into his jean pockets after putting on his sunglasses. Yep, Tony brought his sunglasses, probably the only thing that helps him save face when he's with Stephen. After 4 different wardrobe changes and 5 different arguments with Rhodes, his outfit was incredible in his eyes.

His MIT hoodie with a white tank top underneath, his curls were out and his diamond studs were in. He had his black ripped jeans with his black & white converses. It was comfortable and not too dressed up, especially for the place that the date was at. '_ Let's just hope Stephen likes it'. _ The thought worms its way into Tony's mind, and leaves behind it feelings of doubt and self-consciousness. But he shakes his head as he faces Stephen's door and knocks quickly before his doubt stops him.

_ Knock Knock _

Not even a minute later and the door opens up. The sight that appears before him leaves Tony breathless. '_ Holy shit on the rocks _.' Tony thankfully thinks instead of saying out loud. Stephen is gorgeous. The defined curls rest around Stephen's head and his ears are pierced with sapphire studs, he's wearing a dark purple shirt underneath a black leather jacket and jeans that seem to stretch down for days. Stephen pairs it off with black combat boots and the entire outfit was enough to leave Tony feeling stunned. A throat clearing makes Tony snatch his eyes back up to Stephen's smirking face. Tony can feel his ears growing hot but he pushes past it and greets his date.

"Someone's looking rather fine today. I wonder what's the occasion?" Stephen just smiles and leans against the doorway, "well, I have a date in a few, so pretty soon you’re gonna have to leave before he arrives."

"Awww come on love, at least describe him for me. Ya know, to make sure I know what the competition is like." "Competition? Didn't know there was one for me" Tony leans in, enough to catch when Stephen stops breathing. "Trust me Steph, there is one. Someone as beautiful as you without any admirers? Now that's a sin." 

Now it's Stephen's turn to blush, but this time it spreads over his face and neck. Tony finds it adorable. Stephen finds it embarrassing. Before he can reply with a comeback, Wong's voice rings out and completely changes the mood. "If the two of you keep on flirting at my doorstep, I will **not **be responsible for my actions." Stephen makes this wounded noise but Tony's golden laughter stops his planned assault on Wong. "Well, at least someone is having fun at my expense." Tony leans onto Stephen and giggles before responding, "Your roommate sounds exactly like my Platypus. I swear we can't let them meet or they'll end us." "Agreed."

Tony seems to see that Stephen was actually becoming mortified, so he took his hand and tugged him towards the elevator. He yelled back at Wong as he and Stephen walked out. "I'll bring him back in one piece Mysterious Roommate!"

"Who says he has to come back?"

"_ Wong!! _" 

Tony's laughter rings out as the elevator closes after them.

He glances over at Stephen, whose ears seem a bit red and his arms were wrapped around himself. Tony pushes his glasses up to his curls and reaches over with a hand to tug on Stephen's rather exceptionally made leather jacket in Tony's mind. 

"Hey. Don't worry too much about it. Your roommate- Wong was it?- seems like a pretty cool guy. I know that he would get along with Rhodes, and anyone who gets along with him can at least tolerate me, so really! Wong is totally gonna love me. Especially since I'm gonna be around for a long time, so he’s gotta get used to me at some point right?"

Stephen smiles and leans back as the elevator takes them to the ground floor of the apartment building. "Thank you for that. And also, Wong never tolerates anyone he doesn't already love. Which means the joking around he did tonight means that he already approves and likes you." The words made something in Tony tighten up, as if he was being squeezed too hard in a hug. The hand holding the leather jacket seizes up and Stephen seems to understand what's happening.

His face softens and Stephen changes the subject. He leans in a bit closer and looks at Tony. "Tell me about the planetarium Tony. What makes it so different from a regular one?"

Tony leans in closer, as if sharing a secret rather than just talking about some place, and starts explaining. "Well, from what I heard _ (more like investigated) _ it’s more of a museum than a planetarium. The major astronomical bodies are spread throughout the place with some info next to them. Some areas talk about the different types of stars, focusing on the more known ones. The whole place is huge and like a maze, where the floor is basically glass and underneath is just giant screens that show the way. And I swear they are using mood lightings because there is no way normal lights can be that dense and make it look like it's pitch black in some places. Oh! And somehow the owners found a way to get some street vendors..."

Stephen just keeps on staring at Tony as he lets him talk, letting his voice calm him down as the elevator takes them down.

**25 Minutes and a Subway ride later**

They are walking down the sidewalk, holding hands and swinging them in the space between them. Tony stopped talking right after they boarded the Subway and Stephen finally got his rant about Issac and his "absolutely idiotic egotistical mess of a lecture" out of the way. 

The streets are almost emptied out, some couples like Stephen and Tony heading for a night out. Sometimes a group full of laughter gets in their way and makes Tony lean into Stephen to make room for the group. Tony stopped moving away from Stephen after the second time it happened, letting go of his hand in favor of snuggling up into his date. Stephen did nothing but wrap his arms around Tony's waist, making him blush and suddenly very glad that it was nighttime.

It wasn't long before the smell of greasy food catches their attention. They turn the corner and see the carts of questionable but still delicious food parked right by the entrance to the planetarium. Stephen suddenly realizes he never learned the name of the place. Of course, it matches with the theme: _ Cosmic Realm. _

Tony leaps out of Stephen's hold and spins around to face him, arms coming up in a dramatic flair. "Welcome! To what's going to be the best night of your life!"

Stephen, of course, likes to ruin Tony's fun when he can. "_ Best night _ of my life? Don't you sound a bit arrogant there?" He puts his hands inside his pockets and levels a look at Tony for added effect. It works. And Tony wilts like someone told him his inventions sucked, which, when dealing with Stephen isn’t such a far fetched thing to happen.

Tony snaps a finger at Stephen and quips back, "hey asshole, why can’t you let me have my fun huh? It's the least you can do after I've brought you to such an epic place. Especially since I'm treating you to a fantastic date with yours truly."

Stephen laughs and walks towards Tony before tugging him into _ Cosmic Realm _. "Speak any further and your head will be bigger than your entire body Tony. Let's head inside, my arrogant fellow." 

"What is this? The 1930s-" The sudden change in atmosphere cut Tony off. There was darkness spreading from every direction and it made something in Tony freeze. If it weren’t for Stephen holding onto his hand, Tony would’ve fled. Stephen must’ve moved because suddenly the floor was lit up with words.

** _Welcome to Cosmic Realm, home to the knowledge of the known Universe. Follow the arrows to walk to the main area and subsequently to the rest of the rooms. _ **

** _Enjoy your stay and once again fellow explorers: Welcome._ **

After that, bright glowing stars appeared and formed into arrows leading down a dark corridor. There was enough lighting that Tony and Stephen were able to see each other and so with Stephen holding Tony close to his body, they marched on into the darkness.

Not even a minute later and suddenly they were in a large area. The floor was covered in rings of dark blue light and the ceiling seemed vast, filled with a starry night. There was this huge reflective ball raised up from the floor in the middle of the room, and dark pillars rose up towards the ceiling. Scattered around were blown up figures of stars, some giants and supergiants, two were even supernova stars and were exploding before recreating itself in reverse and starting again. By the back Stephen spotted the 10 planets in formation, moving in orbit. One wall was showcasing the world, changing into the night before the sun spread over it. 

By each display, there was a small set of buttons, and when Tony got close to one they read: _ Press for information. Press for audio play. Press for video (not applicable in some displays). _ All in all, the place was otherworldly (Pun definitely intended on Tony's part.)

"This is amazing Tony! I wonder why we're the only ones here?" "Oh that? I paid the owners to have the place emptied out for us."

... "WHAT!"

Tony didn't actually expect that reaction, but should’ve thought about it. Lots of people before seemed weirded out when he did things like this, Rhodey especially, but the man got used to it eventually. But back to Stephen, he had to calm him down before he canceled the date.

"Hey, hey! It's fine I swear! It didn’t cost much, just a couple hundred. Well more like a thousand, but! It’s totally worth it." 

Stephen's mouth dropped before he closed it immediately, and Tony definitely knew that mentioning the money was a big mistake. He quickly moved closer to Stephen and talked before he could get scolded. "Look look look. The money isn’t an issue for me, especially if I'm gonna spend it on someone worth while. And you Stephen -I don’t know if you have a middle name- Strange, are definitely worth every dime." Tony took a hold of the once again, fine leather jacket before glancing up at Stephen through his eyelashes, instantly glad he put his sunglasses up beforehand.

"Don't be mad at me, I really wanted to have a special night, and I didn't want anyone freaking out if they recognized me. Besides, having no one around definitely sets the mood and we can totally fool around here without anyone knowing."

Tony can feel Stephen relax as he considered his words. "Alright, I’ll let it go." _ Score. _"But only because you look cute when you do that. And I definitely know what game you’re playing."

Ignoring the blush Stephen's first statement created, Tony pulled back and laced his fingers with Stephen's before starting the circuit around the place. Tony made a comment every time they stopped, usually something sarcastic about the information or an idea that popped into his head at random. Stephen was amused by it all and usually followed it back with a story or fun fact he heard before about space. 

They made their way through each room the planetarium had, Stephen holding Tony close in the dark corridors, and before long Stephen forgot about the outside world entirely when in the presence of the universe and Tony's happy laughter and blushes. What Stephen wouldn’t give to have time stop in this moment, and never let it end.

Tony had other ideas though, more like their stomachs made themselves known and reminded Tony about the food portion of the date. After braving the dark corridors once again, they left _ Cosmic Realm _and stepped out into the outside world. The streets were completely emptied but there was one lone food vendor seemingly waiting for them. He was smoking a cigarette and leaning against his truck, gazing off into the distance. Tony's whistling snaps the man out of his moment and he lazily puts out his cig on the side of the truck.

"Mr. Stark and company I'm assuming? Name's Allen and I'm at your service for the next 20 minutes. What can I get you two?"

"Two cheeseburgers with a side of fries and any beers you got in the back."

Allen climbed back into his truck and was washing his hands as Tony was speaking. As Tony was listed off his request, Allen the food vendor gasped, mustache twitching as if holding back a smile. "You think I sell alcohol? In this fine establishment? Everyone knows that alcoholic beverages cannot be sold by food trucks." Tony instantly continues the act, while Stephen crosses his arms and lets himself enjoy the show.

"My good sir! I would never accuse you of sullying such a fine place you have for yourself. But any hard working man knows that a nice cold, preferably alcoholic, drink at the end of a hard day works wonders for the body. And a hard working man such as yourself must treat himself with respect. So what do you say? A drink for me and my friend without anyone knowing wouldn’t hurt anybody now would it?"

Allen the food vendor can’t hold it back any longer and gives up into a bout of loud laughter, it echoes up and down the streets of New York and it brings a smile to Stephen and Tony's faces. He resumes fixing up the food as chuckles go through his body, mustache twitching he replies, "Alright alright. You can have the beers Mr.Stark. Afterwards though, I gotta head back home to the kids."

Tony waves him off, "thank you Allen, and call me Tony, Mr.Stark makes me feel old. Tell the kids I said hi, will ya?" Allen the food vendor nods his reply as he hands out the food. Stephen walks up and takes a hold of the beers for Tony.

Afterwards, Tony and Stephen sit down on the sidewalk in the opening Allen's truck left and start eating their food. The cheeseburgers are delicious and the fries salty enough that Stephen has to instantly take a drink of the beer before his mouth completely dries up. It's perfect and Stephen wouldn't have it any other way.Halfway through the meal and Stephen breaks the comfortable silence with a question that's been going through his head. "Hey Tony, how long have you known Allen. You two seem like old friends."

"Oh him? Never met the man before in my life. He was suggested by the owners of Cosmic Realm and they paid him the money for the food and a promise after I set up the deal with them. He started the act and I just went along. He does seem like a nice guy though."

He goes through the sudden pile of information Tony gave him before his mind sticks to one word. "Promise? What promise did you give him?" Tony finished up his late bite of the cheeseburger and washes it down with the rest of his beer. After, he leans in and starts eating Stephen's fries, ignoring the death glare the man was sending his way.

"Oh that? He wanted me to pay for his kids college tuition. I think he meant it as a joke because he didn’t believe I would do it, but I did. And so now we’re here!"

There’s a few moments of silence as Stephen takes that in. He wants to fight it, but he knows it's a lost cause. Stephen is learning that Tony is the type to hand out his money without much thought if it meant the people he cares about are taken care of. And since Stephen doesn’t plan on leaving his side, then he’s gotta get used to it.

Stephen still lets a sigh though, "You really gotta get someone to manage your money Tony. I dread to realize how much you spend on a daily basis." Tony gets this guilty look in his eyes that let Stephen know that he _ really _ doesn't wanna know. He changes the subject as he finishes up his food.

"Thank you for the food and for what I've got to admit, was an amazing date." Tony fist pumps the air in victory before shooting a smirk at Stephen, "are you sure this wasn't the _ best _ night of your life?"

Stephen picks up their garbage and walks towards the nearest trash bin. He antagonizes Tony over his shoulder, "I don't know, the night hasn’t ended and we haven’t even kissed yet. _ Are _ you going to kiss me Tony? Or is that not something you do on the first date?"

Stephen can practically hear Tony blush, and its evidently there when Tony fumbles through his response. "Well- I didn't want to presume anything about you. I mean! We can totally kiss if you want to. I'm definitely the best kisser around, just ask anyone. On second thought, forget what I just said. No one knows if I'm a good kisser or not. But! Back to the night thing, you’re absolutely right it isn’t over. Just say the word and I’ll take you anywhere around the city-"

Stephen cuts off the rant before Tony completely dies from embarrassment. He goes back to him and pulled him close. Stephen leans down and suddenly Tony stops speaking, holding in his breath to wait for what Stephen might do. 

He has half a mind to kiss Tony right now, but he doesn’t want their first kiss to be in the middle of a sidewalk in full view of anyone who might see them. Call Stephen a romantic sap if you want, but he definitely wants their first kiss to be between them, not anyone else. "Breathe Tony." Tony breathes in and Stephen tells him what they’re gonna do. "We're going to get a train back to your apartment and you’re going to kiss me by the doorway, afterwards we’ll change into some sleeping clothes and knock out, because I don’t know about you but my feet are killing me with how long we walked. Got the plan Anthony?"

Tony has to remind himself to breathe this time, Stephen full first naming him and ordering him around left him a little bit lightheaded in a way that Tony's gonna examine closer later. For now, he just had to follow Stephen's rather brilliant plan and not make a bigger fool of himself. _ You got this Tony, just don't say anything stupid. _

_ " _Sleeping with you sounds like an incredible idea."

_ You goddamn fool _

Rather than punching his lights out, Tony is glad to see Stephen smile instead. He takes his hand and Tony walks back to the Subway with Stephen, covering up his words with tales of Rhodey on his end and stories about Wong on Stephen's end.

An hour later and Stephen and Tony are laying in bed cuddling. Stephen is actually knocked out but Tony can’t stop replaying the kiss in his head. Every time his mind starts up the memory again, Tony has to hide his blush into Stephen's chest. He couldn’t help himself! 

The kiss was even better than anything he felt before. Tony thought he was pretty great at kissing but Stephen is leagues ahead. He was the one to start the kiss, leaning in and up and taking Stephen's face between his hands. Stephen instantly kisses back and Tony starts to feel like he’s doing a fantastic job. Then Stephen puts his hands underneath Tony's hoodie and tank top, settles them onto his waist and pulls him into Stephen's body before tilting his head to the right just a little and then - _ hello heaven. _

Everything after that was a bit of a blur to Tony. But he remembers breaking apart for a moment breathe and then a yawn breaks its way out of Tony. Stephen smiles in that soft way of his, one corner slowly lifting up before the other follows suit and suddenly any feelings of passion Tony was feeling was turning into that giddy feeling that made his heart speed up out of his control. Stephen suggested going to bed and Tony blindly agreed before directing Stephen to his bedroom and giving him a set of clothes to sleep in. Tony had to run to Rhodey's room for a pair of pants once he realized that his were too short for Stephen. Something the doctor in training made sure to tease him about.

After that they got into bed and Stephen slowly drifted off, leaving Tony alone with his feelings.

And yeah, Tony was definitely feeling right now. He's starting to notice that Stephen did that to him a lot. Made him have feelings when he didn’t want to. At first it was annoyance when they first met and Tony's first thought was '_ What an asshole. He's just like me.' _ Then it was feeling happy in his presence because once you got to know Stephen, and he let you in, he was full of sass and wit. How could Tony not feel excited to see Stephen when he was the only one to keep up with Tony when Rhodey wasn't around?

Then, once Tony started to understand that feeling that giddy feeling when he was around Stephen meant that he actually liked him as more than friends? That’s when he finally realized that what he had was feelings and that they weren't going away any time soon.

So Tony did what he does best: panic and hide his feelings until Rhodey found out and convinced him to ask Stephen out. I mean what else was he gonna do in the face of his Platypus's stern face and crossed arms? Not take his shot and risk dying at the hands of his best friend? Yeah Tony isn't take stupid.

But back to the matter at hand, he had feelings and his mind wouldn't let him sleep because of it. Tony burrowed his head once again into Stephen's chest before moaning out loud about the unfairness of life. 

Strong arms wrapped their way around his body as Stephen moved and put them on their sides. He then proceeded to stuff his face into Tony's curls. "You’re thinking too loud love, go to sleep, we can find out what's on your mind in the morning during breakfast." The words were muffled but still understandable to Tony. "So you expect me to cook you breakfast?" 

Stephen tightens his arms around Tony before grumbling out, "Of course not, you're a horrible cook. I've seen you try to cook before and you almost burned down the kitchen, so no you're not cooking, I am. I want you very far from the kitchen as I cook. Now go to sleep before I smother you."

Tony has enough common sense to not speak up after that sleepy threat. So he closes his eyes and relaxes into Stephen's hold. 

In the morning when they’re woken up by Rhodey slamming his way into Tony's room, and make their way to the kitchen after the ensuing screaming match between Tony and Rhodey, both of them think to themselves how this is the happiest they have ever been.

To Tony, seeing Stephen in the kitchen with his MIT shirt and his sapphire studs still on, curls in disarray is the moment that Tony knew he was in love with Stephen. But he wouldn’t tell him that until their first anniversary, three months down the line. 

And for Stephen, seeing Tony so happy by the kitchen island bickering with Rhodey and curls all over with his diamond studs still in, is the moment that he knew that he was in love with Tony. (_ Lies. What he felt was adoration. Love happened years down the line, in the California sun on a slow day, and Stephen will turn to look at Tony and realize: _ ** _I'm in love with you and how could it have taken me years to fully understand this?_ **)

Rhodey was just glad that the two hopeless idiots found each other before he had to step in.

**After Graduation and Life Continued on**

A few years down the line, Stark Industries booming and Stephen is on his way to becoming the top surgeon on the Northern Hemisphere. People are flocking to gain their attention but both only have eyes on each other.

Tony plans a date for the both of them, on their anniversary, and Stephen has no clue as to what Tony is planning. Even when Stephen asks Jarvis to tell him what Tony's planning. But Jarvis keeps his mouth shut, even with all the promises Stephen tries to make him. "Sir would be devastated if I told you Master Strange. It is best if I let him do his surprise. Trust me Sir, it will be well worth it." And with that Stephen stops trying and lets Tony keep his mystery date.

It's a pleasant surprise when Tony directs Stephen to _ Cosmic Realm _, the place of their first date. It's a fun night, spent with Tony talking about every single planet and astronomical body shown as if Stephen hasn't spent the last few years learning about them. But it's Tony's way of showing that he's nervous, so Stephen plays along, holding his hand and nodding in all the right parts.

The night ends and they head back to Tony's tower, the place that they stay in when they're in town but instead of heading towards the bedroom, Tony directs Stephen to his personal lab.

It's completely emptied out, with only DUM-E near the back, who gives a wave once Stephen and Tony enter. Stephen is about to question what's going on when Tony tells Dum-E to start the light show. 

Instantly the lab is lit up with holograms of the known universe, galaxies floating all around the both of them, the stars seemingly lightyears away but still so close that Stephen can almost touch them.

He's in shock. Never has he seen something so beautiful in his life _ (that's a lie, Stephen whispers at the back of his mind, through the awe. Tony resting by his side, California sun falling over him and lighting up the bronze in his hair. Stephen can't stop staring, movie forgotten as he gets lost in Tony. He stares for so long that Tony starts to wake, his eyes flutter and Stephen is treated to Tony's drowsy blue eyes, bathed in sunlight and staring straight at him with love. That's when Stephen fell in love he thinks.) _

Tony snaps Stephen out of his awed daze by taking his hand and leading him towards the middle of the universe. He gathers him close, looking up at Stephen before taking a breath and starting his speech.

"It took a while y'know, after I got over the panic of thinking I wanted to stay with you for as long as I don't mess up. But I did get over it, Rhodey talked some sense into me and I got my head on straight. 

I started investing in every program I could find and then I gave them an offer: bring me back a star and Stark Industries will elevate you through history."

Tony pauses as the floor opens up at his side, a platform rising up to meet Tony's arm. Stephen is in shock, wondering if the thoughts lighting up in his mind are actually the truth.

_ Did Tony actually bring him a star? _

The opening of the small box reveals the truth.

It's a star, still faintly glowing purple, settled into a platinum Celtic ring. 

It's a ring and it's taking Stephen's breath away. It's a ring and Stephen has never been more sure of his answer.

His voice comes out in a whisper, as if Stephen didn't want to break the atmosphere, "I thought you offered to take me to the stars?" Tony breaks out into a smile, it's small but honest, and with the universe lighting up his face, he looks like a god of the stars.

"Of course you remembered that you asshole."

'Only Tony would call someone an asshole in the middle of a proposal.' The thought slips through Stephen's mind.

"This is better I swear. Because if I took you to the stars, there's a chance I might lose you Steph, and I can't do that."

Throat closing up, Stephen has to lean down and kiss Tony before the tears come out.

"You'll never lose me Tony,_ (Lies) _ I think it would the other way around: you belong in the stars love, your brilliance outshines us all."

The smile is threatening to collapse, so Tony takes the ring out of the velvet box and places it on Stephen's ring finger. It makes Stephen laugh, the sound ringing out in the empty lab, traveling through the galaxies and stars before bouncing back to the both of them.

"You're not even going to let me say yes?"

Tony smirks as he responds, the glint in his eyes lighting them up even more. "As if you're not gonna say yes anyway."

"I still would've liked to say it myself."

"Yeah yeah, save it for the wedding Steph."

"You know what I will!"

Tony can't help himself anymore and breaks out into laughter, wrapping Stephen into his arms as they share a kiss. Stephen murmurs his thank-you's and words of excitement into Tony's mouth.

Stephen hopes he will never lose this.

_ (Decades down the line as Stephen and Tony are surrounded by the dust of their loved ones on a planet called Titan, Stephen realizes that he lied. Tony is gonna lose him and there's nothing he can do about it. It was the only way.) _

As Stephen and Tony stumble their way back to the penthouse room, kisses never stopping as someone starts it back up again, Jarvis speaks up. "Sirs congratulations on the engagement. I've taken the liberty of informing Mr.Rhodey and Ms.Pepper has already informed Ms.Christine about the two of you already."

Tony leans his head onto Stephen's chest as he groans out of misery. "J! You really should've waited until tomorrow, now they’re probably gonna come over and ruin what should’ve been a night of celebration!"

Stephen starts to laugh onto Tony's neck, sending pleasant vibrations through his body as Jarvis deadpans back. "That's a shame sir. I'll make sure to update my protocols for future proposals. Oh wait. You didn’t give me any proposal protocols. Sir."

Tony starts wailing about "blasphemy" and "how could you J!?!" and near the end "to think you would betray me like _ this _!". Stephen puts a stop to it with a kiss to his neck. "You know, there’s nothing stopping us from having our own celebration afterwards."

Tony hums in excitement, "I knew there was a reason why I was marrying you after all Steph." The words make Stephen roll his eyes. But before he could respond, the dinging of the elevator was heard, and then Rhodey's voice came bellowing out from the next room. "TONY. CONGRATS MY MAN!!!"

Stephen moved away from Tony as he hears the rest of their friends join in on Rhodey's congratulations. Tony was busy walking into the room while arguing to Jarvis to notice Stephen staying back for a moment.

He looked down at his ring, sees the stone glowing and Stephen knows that he’s gonna spend the rest of his life making sure Tony is as happy as he has made him feel. He loves Tony and he can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him. A shout from the next room reminds Stephen that he should probably go rescue his fiancé before Christine and Pepper sink their teeth into him and start on wedding plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep.
> 
> I made the Power Stone into Stephen's ring.
> 
> Also the first date happens when they're in University and then I fast forward to when they are starting their careers, but still a long time before IW.
> 
> And last thing, if you see any typos or things just don’t make sense, let me know. I do a final check on things before I hit send but somethings still slip through.


End file.
